


Destiny Of The Chosen

by billie33gd



Series: Passage of Time [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, More characters at the end, and pissed, lots of loki being sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie33gd/pseuds/billie33gd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something ancient awakens, Loki must help Asgard and Steve stop it before it brings darkness to the universe.</p><p>(Part Three of the Passage of Time Series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

He was unwelcome. Loki felt it in his bones the moment he landed on the Bifrost. His hands were thrust into shackles, much to his brothers protest, but he did not fight.

_**I will take my punishment. I have wronged these people, and I will take what they throw at me.** _

The walk was long, and even though Thor kept his eyes on Amora, he looked to Loki every so often. At least the trickster did not obtain chains held by multiple guards. Her mouth still remained covered by the small mask they placed just minutes ago.

The people stared at him in disgust. He felt their eyes tearing him apart, wishing to murder him on the spot.

But he remained tall, keeping his head up and his eyes forward.

~****~

“You had no right to hold the truth from me.” Loki spoke evenly, facing Odin. It was not what he expected. Others were not present, not even Thor or Frigga (How he longed to see his mother) “If it was what you wished so long ago, you should have left me in the ice.”

“You speak to me as if I have not cared for you as my own son-”

“You did not!” He was screaming now, his composure gone. “Mother spent more time with me than you ever did. You just kept pushing and pushing that I be more like Thor. Well surprise father, I am the opposite.”

He felt his glimmer fade, the blue washing over his skin like it was second nature. Ice grew around his shackles, and he broke them with ease.

“I am the dark, wherein he is the light.”

“That does not excuse your actions.” Odin stood, and Loki turned away, pacing. He wanted so much to scream, and wring Odin's neck to make him listen.

“You are right,” Loki held his hands out. “Do what you have planed, Allfather. I will take my punishment accordingly.”

“Your actions on Midgard were not your own.” The elder stood, walking slowly to meet Loki. The younger god wished he would make his decision, wished for the Allfather allow his execution. “The warriors, and Lady Sif, they disobeyed your orders, when you took my place. They faced punishment for their actions that caused the outcome.”

“You could not stop it,” Loki let his arms fall and he shook his head, collapsing on the stairs. “You knew my fate, and yet you allowed me to fall-”

“I could not stop what fate had created.” Odin took a few steps forward, tapping the ground with Gungnir. The doors opened, a couple guards entering. “Loki Odinson, you are to be kept in your quarters at this palace until a time I can decide your punishment. If you are caught outside your rooms, I will put you with the other prisoners. Do you heed my words?”

_**Odinson, he called you by the name he gave you.** _

He stood, holding his hands out as a guard placed the shackles firmly on his wrists. His magic was obtained and he nodded to the Allfather.

_**This is what I deserve. But I will return to Midgard. I will return to my home.** _

 

~****~

Time passed. One month turned into two, then three, and before he knew it, eight months had gone by.

Steve stared out the window of his apartment for what seemed the thousandth time. He wasn't the pining type. Nor was he the kind of man who wouldn't move on if a love didn't work out.

But this was _Loki_ . This was a man (god, he was a god, but Steve would always think of him more _human_ than anything) that was all lines and angles. All dark and green (so, so much green). The captain kept himself busy. Helping with SHIELD missions every so often, paying a visit to his memorial at the Smithsonian, doing modern day things.

Something was missing, and that was Loki. The only thing about his past that had survived into the future had been taken from him just as he got it back.

_Loki, Loki, Loki…_

Every so often, Steve would feel a twinge in his heart. And deep down, he knew what it meant. _I miss you too._

When his dreams began to turn into nightmares, (Infinite space, a red seeping through the lines of reality, pulsing and pulsing like a beating heart.) Steve began to worry. Sometimes, he heard his name in the darkness, calling helplessly. Yet the voice was his own in the end.

It had almost been a year, and at this point, the captain took matters into his own hands.

“Hello,” He spoke into the phone, keeping his mind focused on the last nightmare. _The golden city falling, the death of a woman against what looked to be an odd creature._ “Yes, Steve Rogers for Jane Foster.”

~****~

“Hey so,” Darcy grabbed a near by chair and plopped down beside Jane and her date. “That stuff that's rotting away in your moms basement, decided to start going off today.”

“I'm a little busy-” Jane responded, holding the menu up again.

“It's totally matching the readings Erik's been rambling about,” The woman smiled and grabbed a piece of bread. “I did all your technical stuff to it, banged it on the table a few times, turned it on and off, and it still shows the same.”

“Darcy-”

“Oh!” She smiled, winking at Jane. “Captain Hunk is over there,” she pointed Jane and her date following her finger.

“You brought him here?” Jane shook her head, ready to throw something at her friend/intern.

“Who is that?” The man asked.

“You know that guy with the shield, the frozen one, yea-” Darcy started, but Jane kicked her under the table.

“He's just a client.” Jane answered, attempting to hide once again behind the menu.

“A fine piece of client, if you ask me.” Darcy turned back and waved at him.

“I didn't.” Jane deadpanned, running a hand through her hair. “I am so sorry for her Richard-”

“If work calls, work calls.” He smiled, looking to his menu again. “I guess ordering sea bass for one isn't too pathetic.”

“I'll make it up to you,” She rose from her seat and Darcy shoved the chair back, eyes twinkling with excitement.

They rounded the corner, and Jane stopped.

“Why are you all so tall?” She asked almost incredulously.

“Um, I-” Steve stopped, shrugging. “I was once smaller than you...”

“So Captain America, yea?”

“In the flesh.” He nodded.

Jane beckoned him and Darcy to follow, and the man did just that. He hid well, wearing a hat, and holding his coat closer to his body.

London looked different now as well. Definitely better than the war, but almost too modern like New York had become.

“Oh before I forget, Jane Foster.” She held her hand out, and he grasped it.

“Nice to officially meet you.”

~****~

“So, you want me to try to get you to Asgard?” The woman's eyes widened. “I can't really do that. I don't have the technology here. Or at all. Besides, their, bridge was broken.”

“I know.” Steve answered, holding the mug tighter in his hands.

The place looked so different. But the last time he had seen it, the place had been blown to bits. Now, it was just a small coffee shop, bustling in the London rain.

“Then what you ask of me is nearly impossible.”

“Something's going to happen. I, I just know it. And they need to know. Thor, Loki, the others,” _Loki needs to be safe, he needs to know about the red._

“I forget you fought beside Thor's, brother.” She spoke hesitantly, and he didn't blame her. Considering what Loki had done a couple years ago to her, he could understand Jane's diastase.

“I'm not here to make you understand him, or to make you like him in anyway.” _He has saved all of your lives._ “I keep getting these terrible nightmares, and I can't help but think they have something to do with infinite space and time. Asgard can help-”

“Asgard _won't._ ” Jane shook her head. “They won't help unless it's directed toward them. They sent Thor to ward off Loki on the Attack on Manhattan, and he wasn't even pulling the strings. Their father doesn't care for us.”

Somehow, he knew she wasn't wrong.

“I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. And it has something to do with this, this red cloud, if that's sounds, scientific.”

“Captain Rogers-” Jane began, but the instrument in her pocket began to beep.

“It's that thing again.” Darcy popped up beside Jane, making Steve realize that she was probably eavesdropping the whole time. Jane smacked the object on the table, and kept shaking it. “I did all that stuff, and still, it shows the same place.”

“Let's go.” Jane grabbed her coat, and Steve followed suit. Since Darcy had been kind enough to pick him up from his hotel earlier, the captain had no choice but to follow these two ladies.

When they arrived (much to Steve's belief that he might actually _die_ in the care due to Darcy's driving), he helped them out, and grabbed what he was told too. (A toaster looking thing, really?)

The place felt eerie, and a sense of dread filled his chest.

_Something is here._

He followed Jane carefully, watching the readings on her machine.

“Last time I saw these readings was in New Mexico.”

“Where you met Thor?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes. I hit him with the car, and Darcy knocked him down with a taser.” She smiled.

Steve chuckled, feeling the breeze pick up. His chest tightened, and he began to hear a slight whisper in his ear, pushing him to move forward.

Jane's voice was distant, but he pushed on.

The last thing he remembered was the red. So, so much red. He slowly reached out, trying to grasp it, only to have it surround his hand as he screamed in pain.

~****~

“They are, he is gone from my sight.”

“Heimdall, what do you mean the captain and Jane are gone?” Thor asked, calling Mjolnir immediately.

“I can see Jane and her intern. But the captain, your comrade, I do not see.”

Thor recognized the scream flooding his ears. Mjolnir arrived, and the god flew to the city, landing outside of his brothers quarters.

“Mother, father-”

“We heard it too,” Odin nodded, holding Gungnir tight in his hands. The guards opened the door, Thor heading in first.

Loki was curled up on the ground, breathing raggedly. Thor had not seen his brother since they had come home (Odin forbade it, on account, he was serving his sentence for treason) but the sight was one enough to make their mother gasp.

“Loki!” She knelt beside him, turning his shivering frame slowly over. “Tell us, what happened? What is wrong?”

“Steve,” He whispered, gripping the pendant around his neck. “He, he disappeared, I could not feel him-”

“You have forged a soul bond with him, my son, how could you not mention such a matter?” Frigga brushed his hair back, watching his eyes darken immediately.

“It is not a matter to which you need worry.” He regained his composure. “There is something happening on Midgard, and Captain Rogers is part of it. Involuntarily.”

“A soul bond has not been forged in years, not since our meeting.” Odin laid a hand affectionately on Frigga's shoulder. “Whatever you have felt, it is just panic. Nothing to worry about-”

“Father, in the likes of this matter, I fear Loki would not lie-” Thor began.

“Go back to your business, we have broken rules being here.” Odin spoke harshly, walking quickly out of the room.

“I can feel the power,” Loki wanted to scream, but didn't. He knew Thor was listening. “Once linked to a stone, you can feel its sisters...”

Thor only nodded, and helped escort Frigga out, much to her dismay. He spied one last look at Loki, before the door closed.

He knew that Loki spoke the truth, and he looked to their mother. Frigga gave him a nod before she followed Odin, leaving Thor to make his own decision.

~****~

Red burned behind his eyelids, taking him apart and piecing him back together. It was white hot, pulsing in his veins, fighting with the serum.

Steve's eyes opened slowly, reminding him of waking up after seventy years. He prayed it hadn't been that long this time. Pain filled his body as he rose from the ground and he felt some of his bones crack back into place.

_Where had I gone?_

The darkness. He remembered darkness, ancient stones and a red liquid floating in the air. It consumed him, wrapping its power around his body until it took over.

_What is happening to me?_

“Steve?” Jane's voice caught his attention, and he headed toward her. Cop cars surrounded them, all watching carefully. “What happened? Where were you?”

“I, I don't know-” He shook his head, contemplating on whether he should mention the dark stone temple.

“You were gone five hours!” She was practically screaming. She continued about anomalies, but Steve couldn't pay much attention. “A kids parent called the cops and now SHIELD will be down my back and take my research once again. I can't be responsible for Captain America's disappearance either-”

The captain turned, feeling an odd sensation behind his back.

Jane stopped speaking, and Steve could only stare.

“I-” She breathed, running past him toward Thor. “How- Why?”

“Jane,” The blonde smiled, and she pulled him in for kiss. Steve couldn't take his eyes off their reunion. (It wasn't fair. The bridge was fixed, and he hadn't heard a word in _eight god damn months_ from neither Thor or Loki, and he was _furious_.)

“Are you well?” Thor's voice pulled him back from his anger, and he just felt tired. “Captain-”

“I don't know,” He shook his head, looking at his hand. It pulsed red beneath his skin, sending his heart into a sputter.

“Guys!!!” Darcy ran over, and officer following diligently behind her. “I think we're getting arrested,”

“Darcy,” Jane stepped forward, shaking her head and sighed. She began to argue with the officer, almost raising her voice. Steve watched closely, but when the man reached out to take Jane away, Steve intervened.

“This is official SHIELD business, officer.” He offered his ID, watching the officer closely. (The man didn't believe him, he could tell in his eyes.) “We're studying… Anomalies in the atmosphere.”

“Despite what you and your _comrades_ are doing Captain Rogers, you are still on private property and will have to come with us-” The officer (His name was Carter, how _quaint_ ) reached for Steve.

It was quick, and he had no idea what was happening. Within seconds of Officer Carter just _brushing_ his fingertips on Steve's arm, a red blast sent he, Jane and the officer flying in opposite directions.

He collapsed, feeling Jane immediately at his side, a small gash running along her cheek. It burned, like a fire flowing painfully through his veins, fighting against the serum. Fighting inside his body.

“Steve,” She breathed, brushing his arm to make sure he was okay. Another officer came forward, holding his gun out. “Captain, are you okay?”

Thor helped him stand as the officer shouted at them to come along peacefully. Darcy stood near by, and Steve could feel the presence of the three of them.

“What just happened?” He asked turning to Thor for answers. _He has to know something, he showed up right after I passed out. There is something wrong with me._

“He is dangerous, and needs to come with us.” The officer shouted again, but Thor did not listen. Steve felt Thor grab his arm, and wrap his other arm around Jane, holding onto them tight.

The lights caught them, pulling them into space. Steve held onto Thor, but could not keep his eyes from the stars flying past them.

_I, I've seen these._

His dreams had been like this. Traveling in a bridge of lights, taking him to the golden city that was always burning. Flames engulfing the city of might.

When they landed, Jane smiled, feeling woozy, but excited all the same. Steve couldn't take his eyes off the what was in front of him.

“Welcome to Asgard.” Heimdall smiled, but Steve only kept his eyes forward.

“That's it,” He breathed, feeling his stomach churn. “Jane, that- That's the city I've seen burning.”

 


	2. Chapter Two

“Does this instrument transfer molecular energy from one place to another?” Jane asked, touching the floating particles in front of her. The woman removed her hand, causing Steve to chuckle.

Thor had helped him to the healers, and the ladies immediately set him up on the table. He was amazed at his surroundings, the sight of Asgard was beautiful to say the least.

_Burning with smoke, pillars collapsing._

He had nearly passed out at the sight, remembering the nightmares so vividly.

“It does that, yes.” One answered, and Jane's eyes lit up like a child in a toy store.

“It's a quantum field generator...” She nearly squealed, walking quickly around the table. “How does it feel, Steve? To be in one of these?”

“Um, tingly?” He answered, not sure whether it was the right answer. Thor just chuckled, and the captain could see why he liked Jane.

The woman was not only smart as a whip, and held more knowledge about the stars than anyone Steve knew (Loki did not count, he was a god) but she was fierce as hell, and held her own ground. Especially surrounded by men twice her size. (And probably age).

The fact that science made her giggle like a school girl made him think of Bruce and Tony. She would probably get along great with them, and he would make sure she had the chance to meet them.

“Do my words mean nothing?” The voice cause Jane to stop messing with the soul forge, and Steve sat up. “You gallivanted to Midgard against my wishes, and brought back two _mortals_ who do not belong here?”

“Captain Rogers is ill-”

“Illness cannot be kept from a mortal. It is inevitable.” He waved the instruments off, walking into the chamber. “They do not _belong_ here.”

“We can help him, it is something I have not ever seen-” Thor continued, but the man was having none of it.

“They are called Doctors on Midgard. Let them deal with him,” He snapped. “Guards, take them both back to Midgard-”

“Don't-” Jane was grabbed, but fought the guards hold. One reached for Steve, and a wave of red knocked all of the guards down.

He breathed out, collapsing into a heap onto the ground. Weak wasn't the right word, but it was close to what he felt as his heart sped up.

Steve watched the elder man approach and look at his arm. There was nothing more he wanted to do than fight off these men, and find Loki.

 _Loki would know what to do_.

“Take him to the library. I will meet you there.” He whispered to Thor, and disappeared.

~****~

“He is here,” Frigga’s voice made Loki jump. He hadn't expected to see her. Not since Odin would allow no one to his rooms.

Loki had been confined to his rooms for god knows how long. The days passed, as did the nights. He had his books, and food and drink were provided. But company, that was ripped away from him.

 _'Your mother is the only reason you are here.'_ Odin had told him. _'For your crimes against Asgard and Jotunheim, you will be imprisoned on your own.'_

_'How long?'_

When Odin did not answer, Loki knew it was infinite. They would not release him, especially if others ( _Him)_ were after the god.

“Alive?” _**Breathing? Painless? Happy? Sad?**_

“Breathing, and in an examination.” She responded, taking a seat beside him. “Loki, why did you not mention the bond? We could have helped you fix it.”

“It is not something I wish to be fixed,” He turned away, folding his arms. “It is the _only_ connection I have. I am not allowed to see or speak to anyone. He, he is the last refuge I have, the last _hope_ I have of maybe going home.”

“Midgard is a place I am grateful for.” Frigga placed her hand on his, and he could _feel_ it. That she was actually there with him made a world of difference. “You and your brother have found solace with the mortals. I will always regard them dear.”

She pulled her youngest into a hug, and Loki willingly accepted. He buried his face in her golden hair, remembering her scent with ease.

“Did you know as well?” He asked, keeping his arms around her. She only nodded in response, but Loki knew her gift all too well.

To know the fate of others, yet not speak of it was a terrible burden.

“You were so young when I had that vision. When the time came, and Heimdall told us you were on Midgard and involved in their great war, I knew. Your father was shocked, because you had just been beside him, but he knew it was your destiny.” She ran her fingers through Loki's hair, and he sighed. “You were always meant to meet the Captain and fight beside the warriors you did. I hope you know how proud I am of you.”

“I can believe you,” The god muttered, keeping himself composed. _He is here, I can feel him._ “But Odin, I do not wish to be apart of his plans for me. He will never regard me to Thor.”

“It will take time, my dear boy.” She lifted his head, making his eyes find hers. “He will hold you in a higher esteem with time.”

The door to his rooms opened, and much to their surprise, Odin stepped in. Frigga rose, but Loki did not bother.

“I would not let her go Allfather. I am sorry for breaking one of your oaths-” The god started, rising from his seat.

“That is not the matter I am attending too. Come Loki, follow me.” His face was even, but Loki stood, shocked. Odin placed the shackles upon his wrists.

_**I am being let from my prison.** _

“I am going to ask you a question Loki, and know that if you lie, you will be putting that mortal you care for so deeply in more danger than he is in-”

“What do you mean? What is going on?”

_**The pain I felt, what has that man gotten himself into?** _

“When the Tesseract was in your mind, when it showed you the depths of the universe, did it show you any of it's sisters? Any other remnants of infinite power?”

He did not know how to respond, for Loki could not remember everything. He remembered universes collapsing, stars forming, and planets evolving. But he only remembered the blue. So, so much blue.

“I did not, _see_ , any other remnants,” He answered honestly. “I...” He paused, taking a deep breath. “There are others out there, that, that I know exist. But where they are, I would not be able to tell you.”

“You do not know where the others reside?”

“Other than the Tesseract, I do not.”

Odin nodded, accepting Loki's answer and turned to leave. He followed close, realizing immediately that guards were stationed and even following them through the halls.

They stepped into the library, and the god stopped. His heart sped up, beating furiously against his ribcage. A warmth radiated throughout his chest, and his breathing came quicker. The bonds Odin had placed on him heated, attempting to break them to let his magic roam freely. To find it's mate.

They had not seen him. Thor and his Jane were speaking quietly to one another, and Steve, (Steve, Steve, _Steve_ ) was only responding every so often. Just mostly nodding.

(He looked tired, ragged. His usually bright blue eyes were dull, dark circles forming beneath. And Loki wanted to just take him away. Away from Asgard, away from the watchful eyes of the others. Away from reality.)

Odin stepped beside Loki, assessing the situation, determining whether or not to let the evens unfold. If true, the power surge wouldn't harm anyone, Loki even knew that.

“Loki?”

He sounded so defeated, the god not realizing what a toll his absence has taken.

“I remember you relaying to me that we would see one another again.” He spoke quietly, looking to the floor as Steve rose from his seat. “I did not expect it to come as you in harms way-”

“Don't-” Steve stepped forward, only to have a guard block his movements. The look of confusion was evident.

They would not be left alone. They couldn't be, and both knew exactly why.

“That thing running through your veins, it is powerful.” Loki finally decided to take a seat, Thor and Jane's eyes fell to him. “It is much like the Tesseract, but it will not take over your mind, for it is not controlled.”

“Malekith created it thousands of years ago. The Dark Elves wanted to bask the realms in darkness.” Odin began, opening a book. “There are others like it. Powerful pieces of infinite power, often appearing as stones. But this one was different, it is almost as a liquid. It cannot be controlled, much like water cannot truly be stopped. This one seeks hosts, drawing strength from their life force.”

“The only reason you are still alive is because of the serum.” Loki turned to Steve and placed a hand on his (He did not care if others were staring, nor that the shackles kept him bound. This was _his_ time, and he would rather be damned than willingly keep his distance.) “It is fighting for you, against the Aether. But I do not know how long such an energy could remain in your system.”

“There has to be a way for you to remove it.” Jane finally spoke, arms crossed tightly against her chest as she looked to Odin for the answers.

“The book does not speak of such things.” He closed it, but Jane only shook her head.

“If your a _protector_ of the realms,” She started, standing from her chair. “Then why are you letting such a _destructive_ force out into the open?”

“I do not know the ways of removing it from ones system, Lady Jane.” Odin glared at her, but the scientist was having none of it.

“I don't care who you are, but you do not treat people that way. Not on Earth.” She was nearly fuming, and Thor stood, watching her. “We are only asking for your help.”

“Jane, it's not worth this,” Steve spoke quietly, watching Odin glare at them both. “We have time, we will figure something out. Let's not anger our host.”

“Guards, take Loki to his chambers.” He announced, “Make sure he stays in there.”

Loki rose from his seat, and felt Steve's hand brush his. He did not know when he would see him again. Not after this. Loki wanted to do so much in that moment, but couldn't. He wouldn't let the captain be taken down with him.

“This is my punishment, Captain.” The god gave a small nod.

_**An eternity away from you.**_

~****~

His feelings were mixed, going anywhere from angry, to frustrated, do downright depressive. Not only that, but he and Jane had pissed Odin off. (The _Allfather_ wasn't very kind to begin with, just because he was a _mortal_ , Steve wasn't an idiot. Nor was he worth being talked down too.)

And seeing Loki… It took his breath away, just feeling his presence after nine months. Something he wasn't too sure that could ever happen again.

Peggy had been his reason to get home after the Red Skull debacle. But during The Enchantress' escapades, Steve learned what his heart was initially leaning toward. (More like jumping out of his chest.)

He might not admit it outright, not yet. But Loki was it. And that thought scared him. Steve knew though. In the end, it made sense. The feelings had been there, especially since Loki's life force had begun to wither to help the SSR against Schmidt.

Now, sitting in the golden city and watching the starts pass above (Thinking of home, of the others) the captain wished he could do more. This thing inside, this Aether, was tiring. It was fighting with the serum, he felt it. But it was almost like having the serum in his blood for the first time. Exhilarating, radiating with power.

“Captain Rogers,” He turned, a woman approaching him with a smile. “I am Frigga-”

“Loki and Thor's mother,” Steve interrupted, closing his mouth in shock. “I, sorry for...”

She smiled, a familiar glint in her eyes that put Steve at ease. He could see her in Loki, now that he had officially met her.

“Do not worry my dear,” She took a seat beside him, patting the bench with affection. “You are different that I expected, in a good way of course.”

“Different?”

“I have known Loki's outcome for centuries. But when you were first introduced, you were much smaller, but every bit the man you still are.” Her voice was kind, and Steve could see the contrast between her and Odin.

“And by his outcome, you mean, his future?”

“Yes, in a way. There are things I can see that the Norns have predicted for us. Though I cannot speak of them until their course has gone through.” She smiled, placing a hand gently on his. “Loki's destiny has always been, difficult. He is not like Thor. Thor I can see clearly.”

“But Loki is clouded?”

“In a manner of speaking yes.” Frigga brought up what looked like a hologram of a maze. “Loki, he is a labyrinth. He can teeter from righteous to a form of evil. The events of New York, even your meeting with him could have been vastly different if his mind had sunken deeper into the void.”

“Loki being unpredictable is noting new,” Steve shrugged. He knew that Loki could become darker, given the right push.

“You are wise beyond your years Captain. And that is something Loki sorely needed after everything that came to happen. Still needs, if I am being too honest.”

_She keeps Odin kind, keeps the god of gods understanding._

“He spoke of you, often.” Steve offers, keeping his eyes forward. The city was bustling with life. People went about their business, and he enjoyed that. He enjoyed experiencing another world. But he also knew their words. Hearing about Loki in the worst way made Steve nearly scream at the people who spoke it. “I can't begin to understand this place. I only feel welcome because of my connection to Thor. That I had battled beside him. But why am I not hearing of Loki doing the same?”

“Our people are not yet over what had happened.” She answered, and Steve respected the honesty. “They feel Loki betrayed Odin and Thor.”

Steve couldn't respond. Anger welled up inside, and he just stood. This was not her fault, and he knew that. She tried understanding Loki throughout his life, and at times Loki pushed her away.

“I can take you to him, Captain Rogers.” Her voice was gentle when she approached Steve.

“You would get into trouble-”

“If anything, Odin needs to understand your connection to our son. I will be able to arrange, something for you two. Do not loose hope that you cannot see Loki again.” She gave him a smile and squeezed his arm.

When they retired, Steve was exhausted. Seeing Loki today set him on edge, only because he wasn't allowed to be with him. Only to be watched by Odin and the guards.

_To wage mine and Loki's reactions._

The captain sat tentatively on the bed provided for him, and gazed out into the stars once more. He was itching to get his hands on _something_ , whether it be a sketchbook or a punching bag. Instead, he laid down and closed his eyes willingly.

Time had passed, and yet he didn't know how long. Steve opened his eyes, staring at the bright lights shinning into the room. He sat up, feeling his arm burn, only to find it glowing with energy.

He stood, a sudden pain ripping through him. As he collapsed to the floor, a wave of red pulsed through his body, and Steve fought against it. His back arched, and he desperately tried not to scream, but couldn't help it as punched the ground, cracks spreading from his fist.

It was worse than when the serum had regenerated his cells. Everything was on fire and he couldn't breathe properly.

“Steve-” Jane's voice filled his ears, pulling him from the haze. He only shook his head, not wanting her harmed. “You can't just leave him!” She was shouting again, this time to Odin.

“Guards, take him to the healers,” But when they approached, another wave blasted them away. Steve screamed again, trying to move. Trying to subdue the pain.

“Shh,” It was Loki's voice, and he forced himself to listen, feeling hands rest against his temples. “This may hurt, but I do not mean to bring harm to you.”

His mouth went dry, and a blinding spark ignited behind his eyelids. Steve felt suddenly like he was a child again, an asthma attack leaving him faint and sickly.

He felt a brush of Loki's lips against his forehead before he finally welcomed the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those keeping up with this story! I've just had so much going on, I haven't had time to post. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter Three

Loki exhaled, his energy slim. With Steve having finally passed out, he could breathe. (So, so close to not being here. So close to letting that _thing_ harm Steve, and he was angry.)

“Take me,” He held his hands out, waiting for Odin to order the guards to place the shackles upon his wrists. “I disobeyed your orders-”

“You did,” He raised an eyebrow, and Loki felt his judgment. “But, and I hope you understand what I am doing, I will allow you to roam the palace, and,” He paused, as if to change his mind. “And the city. Only if you are accompanied by Thor, Frigga, myself, or your… Friend.”

Loki's eyes widened. His heart beat faster, feeling as though it would burst.

“You, you are letting me go?”

Odin waved his hand, and a small leather cuff encompassed Loki's wrist. The green embroidery sparkled in the light, and Loki knew the catch.

“It is only to let me know of your whereabouts. And if you run into any trouble.” The elder god took a deep breath. “You cause any problems, I would not hesitate to lock you right back up, Loki.”

He nodded, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room on him. Thor smiled slightly, and Jane looked confused.

But he was being let free from his cell. He was allowed to explore and go through Asgard once more. He worried though. Especially if people feel they way they do, then he would surely be attacked.

“Monitor the mortal.” Odin waved the healers in, and took his moment to walk out. The healers moved Steve to the bed and placed an instrument beside his bed to monitor him.

The room nearly cleared, but Loki remained as well as Jane. He didn't speak, for he didn't know what to say or how to even respond to her. She disliked him, he knew that much.

“I don't necessarily like you,” She started, taking a seat across from him. “But I know love when I see it, and you are doing everything you can for Steve. And helping the others back in New York.”

Loki didn't look up. Instead, he kept his eyes on Steve, and his mouth closed. He feared of speaking in a way that would give forth his thoughts.

He hadn't spoken to many people in nearly a year. Jane was a refreshing change.

“I am glad Thor has you, Lady Jane.” Loki found his voice softer than expected, the usual harshness disappearing completely. “He needed… The arrogance has been much less, and I suspect because of his respect and love for you.”

“I,” Jane's eyebrows raised, becoming speechless in a matter of seconds. “Don't expect those words making me like you more. Though, I am glad he is less, arrogant, than before. For the benefit of your family and home.”

_**This is not my home. This is my prison.** _

As the hours passed, Loki stayed put. Jane had eventually gone to find Thor. He kind of liked the woman, admiring her inner strength and confidence to stand against Odin. (Thor would choose such a mortal that would represent their, _their_ mother in the best of ways)

“I wish I could do more to save you,” The god hesitantly placed his hand on Steve's shoulder and began to rub small circles. “It is much like the tesseract though, something uncontrollable. You are a strong host, but it will take much from you.”

_**So much from the both of us** _ **.**

The moment Loki had met Steve, he knew the man was honorable and trustworthy. He knew he could confide in the stranger, and his friends that accepted him. They barely had a chance at a proper friendship, but it prospered, and when he _chose_ to freeze Steve to save him, Loki knew his heart had changed.

Awakening and getting better had been his main goal, but a piece of himself had manifested within the Captain, and vice versa. It was rare, Loki knew that, but he didn't mind. The last soul bond had been thousands of years ago, with Odin and Frigga.

And they wanted to _fix_ it. To take that away from him. (Like Odin hadn't already done that for the past centuries Loki had lived. Thor was proper, golden. Loki was opposite to say the least and it _burned_ his heart knowing he could never live up to his would be brother.) Loki wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. Steve felt right, felt amazing. And he always made Loki matter. This was as much of Loki's choice as it was Steve's.

“I can feel you thinking,” Loki turned back to Steve, finding the mans eyes open, if only just. “What about?”

“You, as my thoughts have been for these past months.” The god answered honestly.

“How did they know?” He was speaking quietly, wincing as his arm glowed only a bit. So Loki did what he could, and let a small rush of green flow over Steve.

“Sleep for now, my darling. You are in need of rest.”

~****~

“That, that was not allowed.” The blonde shook his head, a small smile upon his lips. “No more tricks to get me to sleep-”

“You were in pain.” Loki shrugged, walking beside Steve. “And at that moment, asked a rather loaded question that would take up your energy if I answered. So I did what I thought was best in the situation.”

Steve understood to a point. He barely remembered what had transpired yesterday, but he did know Loki had been there. He woke up to the god asleep in a chair beside his bed, and with that, Loki had gotten proper Asgardian clothing for him (including some armor.) Odin had allowed both to take a walk alone around the palace and outer walls.

“Just don't do it in the future.” He gripped the book that had blank parchment (Frigga had given it to him, assuring him that she would love to see some of his work) and charcoal in his hands. He was grateful to have this time with Loki, because it had been _so_ long since they had been alone.

“And do you see a future with me, Captain Rogers?” Loki raised an eyebrow, stopping near a small garden.

_Again with the captain, when will he stop?_

“Why wouldn't I? We've spent seventy years together, what could another hundred or more do?”

Loki didn't respond, and Steve was okay with that.

“Sure, most of that time was in the ice, and the others, we were on missions...” He trailed off, looking out toward the garden. “We've really had no time for ourselves. But you've stuck around. And I promised I wouldn't abandon you.”

“There are things,” Loki frowned, closing his eyes for a brief moment. “I am not the wisest of choices in a partner. My anger is great, and so is my violence. I have wronged many people-”

“I know your history.” Steve stopped him and turned Loki. “I know what you've done, what your atoning for. You can't keep using that against yourself. It's not fair to you.”

The god turned away, pulling his arm from Steve, and resting against the banister overlooking the flowers.

“I still see myself as many things,” Loki spoke so quiet that Steve stepped closer to hear him. “And yet, I do not know if I could ever change how I feel. I will always feel that I have wronged Thor's and my mothers people. That I have harmed the people in your realm as well-”

“That wasn't in your control-”

“Listen,” Loki snapped, taking a deep breath. “I am only asking you to let me give my reasons. I need you to only listen right now. Can you do that?”

He nodded, allowing Loki to continue.

“It will take years, probably centuries to let this guilt leave. I may have had no control, but I was able to fight against it. Why couldn't I have broken it sooner? Why could I have not fought the madness of jealousy every time Thor opened his mouth? I was born with this mentality that I would be a king. But I am no better a king than Thor would be. I am no better a person than Schmidt and Zola.” He breathed out, closing his eyes.

The breeze blew, only just enough for Loki's hair to move with it. (He looked so _different_ to Steve. Angles had gotten sharper, hair was longer and flowing more, and he just wanted to paint and draw Loki. To keep the memories, to allow him to live forever in Steve's sketchbooks.)

“No one is perfect,” He spoke simply, “I only want you to be able to be comfortable around me. To be able trust me. I've failed you once before, when I didn't get that thing from your mind. It wasn't in my control, I know that. But, I could have tried too.”

Loki did not look to Steve. His hands were still clasped, clenching and unclenching against each other.

“It seems,” He paused, turning to Steve and meeting his eyes. “That we are both flawed.”

Steve didn't have to respond to know Loki was being as honest as he could.

“How did you know?” He asked after moving into the gardens. Loki had explained being there many times with his mother. Especially when dealing with Thor and his friends had been too much.

Loki sat on a stone bench motioning for Steve to sit beside him. “I felt it.”

“What do you mean?” _It had only affected me, how could it affect him? Especially being so far away._

“The pendant,” He pulled the strip of leather out, revealing a small green stone that matched Steve's. (He never took it off, often attributing it to that small feeling he had in his heart). “It burned. I, I felt helpless. Different from the tesseract. This, it was less, but nonetheless I knew you were in trouble. You had also disappeared from Heimdall's gaze, from what Thor had said.”

Steve pressed against his, buried too far under his clothing to grab, but understood.

“The worlds,” Loki continued, bringing up a holographic image in front of them. It was a tree, much like the one he had seen in the library. “They are all connected. They travel within Yggdrasil, much like your solar system traveling around your sun.” He waved, the realms moving within the tree. “Every few thousand years the worlds aline. We call this the Convergence. It is an amazing phenomenon. The walls between realms are blurred, allowing travelers to roam easier throughout the worlds.”

Steve watched Loki, his face lighting up. He moved the planets with his hands, explaining in more detail of what could have happened to Steve when he was with Jane.

“You fell through a point. Wherever the Aether had been stored, that was where you were taken.” Loki waved the images away, voice becoming quieter with concern.

“What's going to happen?” _To me? To the realms? To Jane and the others?_

“If there is one thing I can promise Steve, it is that I will find a way to remove that darkness from you.”

“But Odin-”

“The Allfather does not know everything,” He breathed out, gripping the bench beside them tight enough to make it crumble under his hand.

The captain laid his hand upon Loki's, instantly calming him. They stayed like that for a while, Steve finally feeling content after so long. He felt Loki move, scooting closer to lay his head on his shoulder. Steve draped his arm around him, pulling Loki as close as he could.

“I wish for us to finally have some peace,” He began, his breath warm against Steve's neck. “But I fear it may not work out that way for a while. That the Norns would not allow me such a treat.”

“Tell you what,” Steve felt a small smile spread over his lips as he played with the ends of Loki's hair. “When we get back home, we'll take vacation or something.”

It was unexpected, but Steve really didn't mind. He felt Loki's mouth upon his own, he turned, trying to wrap an arm around him, to hold him close. All he wanted was to stay there with Loki. Whether it be for eternity or just a few moments, he was okay with that.

~****~

The moment the sounds entered Loki's ears, he was up and running toward the palace, Steve not far behind him.

“Loki!” He heard his mother, and turned finding her with Jane and Thor. The horns blared again. “The prisons.”

“Amora,” Loki turned to Thor, eyes bright and determined.

“You two, go.” Frigga set a hand on Jane's arm and urged Steve to go with her. “I will look after them.”

“I can help,” Steve shook his head ready to follow, but Loki pushed him back.

“Not with the Aether, it is too unstable.” His eyebrows knotted. He hated to tell Steve no, but this wasn't them going after Schmidt. Something had breached Asgards defenses, and Loki had a dark feeling that they were after Steve.

“You don't make my choices-”

“Steve, please listen to Loki.” Frigga laid a hand on his arm. “You trust him as he trusts you. You cannot fight with that power surging through you, for we do not know the damage it could do.”

He reluctantly agreed much to Loki's relief.

“You come back.” He grabbed Loki by the arm, and the god kept his eyes glued to Steve's. “Promise me.”

“I cannot-”

“Promise. Me.” His captain voice came through, and Loki frowned.

“I will do my best to come back, alive.” He whispered, watching Steve's eyes. They were set and determined, but he let Loki's arm go, and started to follow Frigga and Jane.

He couldn't teleport, not with the bracelet. So Thor did what he was best at and grabbed Loki as he flew off with Mjolnir. Loki held on, the sensation of wind blowing through his hair making him smile just slightly.

“Amora is still in her cell,” Fandral spoke first, eying Loki suspiciously. He waved it off, striking a marauder down with a dagger that would have caught Fandral off guard.

“The shields are rising around the palace as we speak,” Sif entered the conversation, immediately holding her sword against Loki's throat. “And what have you caused this time, Trickster?”

“My plans would never erupt in such a chaotic manner, Lady Sif.” He answered cautiously, realizing Thor was holding his weapon ready. “You do well to dwell on what might happen if you kill me-”

“Sif, stop.” Thor pushed her hand down. “Loki, do not provoke them. He is free to roam the palace and will be in our aid.”

“Forgive us, but we do not trust him enough to do so-” Sif continued, but Loki ignored her. An explosion rocked below them, and the shield began to fall.

He saw the ship before the others, throwing himself at Fandral and Sif to keep them out of the way. Volstagg and Thor had dodged in enough time. Loki breathed out heavily, his chest getting tighter as they witnessed the people who had attacked them.

Thor looked to him, and Loki knew who had come.

“Go!” Thor shouted as they began to fight off the elves.

He couldn't access his full powers and began to make himself run faster. He could feel Steve's heart racing **_Please, please be safe, please protect him mother._**

“You have taken what is rightfully mine, mortal,” Loki heard the dark elf speak, and ran into the room. Malekith's hand reached for Steve, but the captain, ready to fight, disappeared in a shimmer, and Loki's heart fluttered.

“WHERE IS THE AETHER?” He screamed, and Loki watched his mother smirk.

He knew it was coming, and felt rage swell within him as the blade pierced his mother through the heart.

The cuff burned off Loki's arm, and he found his magic surging more powerful than it _ever_ had. The air crackled with green, and he thrust the fire onto Malekith, burning his face. He struck him again, throwing a knife at him as Kurse grabbed onto his master. (His blood boiled and he panicked, ice quickly shooting from his feet to catch the murder, but he was too late)

Malekith had escaped with his goon, and Loki blasted the entire room with a green light that spread over the entire palace, killing any dark elf in the vicinity and knocking several others off their feet.

Thor rushed in, throwing Mjolnir at the already disappearing ship.

“Mother,” Loki had collapsed beside Frigga, palms shaking as he let a steady flow magic attempt to heal her. “Mother, please…”

She was weak, bleeding out, and he knew (deep, deep down, so buried that he didn't want to accept or feel it) that she had lost too much blood. His magic couldn't save her. He couldn't save her.

“My boy,” Frigga smiled briefly, and Loki pulled her close, cradling her gently. (He didn't know what to do, everyone was just standing there. Why weren't they _helping_?) Her hand brushed his chin, leaving a smudge of blood in it's wake. “Do not fear for me, I will be at peace.”

Tears were falling. Loki shook his head, muttering more and more healing spells, draining his stores.

“I am so very proud of you,” She breathed out, and in that moment he felt her soul. The stone he wore around his neck burned just a bit as her last breath was released.

Odin had fallen to his knees beside him, covering Loki's blood stained hands with his own.

Loki didn't see Jane and Steve run in.

Loki didn't see the Allfathers tears fall upon his fallen love.

He didn't stop the steady stream of green flowing from his fingers. In that moment, he was a shell, attempting to save his mother.

Odin was speaking to him, but he ignored it. Strong hands pulled his away, and he looked up. Thor's face was motionless, a hint of sadness in his eyes, and Loki could see that.

“Take him to his rooms,” Odin’s voice was broken, Loki could hear it crack. Almost as much as it had when he told him the truth. “Thor, you go with him. Take the other two with you. Just, watch him.”

He felt his body move, barely registering who pulled him up, but the squeeze on his shoulder gave him an idea.

He wanted to rage, to fight back. He wanted to keep them from taking her, from taking his mother to Valhalla. She died as a warrior, and he couldn't be more grateful for that fact, but she was _his_ mother. The woman who raised him, who taught him magic, who carried him and loved him unconditionally.

And she was _gone._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the new chapter that contains feels and, I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this. This chapter was hard to write, only because the scene in the movie where Frigga died, really hit home with me. Which is why I don't always like watching the movie too much.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter Four

Of all people, Odin was the one to go into Loki's chambers to calm him. The furniture was thrown out of place and glass littered the floor.

He was in the corner, hugging his knees and breathing heavily when the Allfather approached him. Though Loki wanted to shut him out, it was the only solace he had in the past few hours.

Thor had tried, and so had Steve. Loki had pushed him out, not wanting him to witness his falling apart.

“Loki,” His voice was calm, softer than it had been in the past few months. “You are mourning, we all are. I do not know what to say, your mother always had a way with you.”

“If I had gotten there sooner, I would have taken her place.” He whispered, watching Odin take closer steps toward him. “I was only seconds behind-”

“She fought defending Asgard, and keeping the mortals safe from the Malekith-”

“They have names, surely she would have called them by it.” Loki snapped, eyes falling to Odin. “She would not be dead if we had expelled the Aether from Steve.”

“We cannot do that.” Odin shook his head, finally taking a seat beside Loki. “I do not have that kind of power Loki, or I would have already imprisoned it. It is not your fault-”

“That is the kindest thing you have said to me since I have been here.” He stood, walking toward the door. “I only ask that you show me such a kindness when I murder the monster that killed her.”

“You are not permitted to leave Asgard,” Odin followed suit, facing Loki as the god placed a hand on the door. “This will be taken care of, but you will remain here with your friend. It is too dangerous to send him, or you out. Malekith will come to us, and Thor-”

“Always with Thor!” Loki bellowed, breaking the handle off the door. “Thor can save the day. Thor can save everyone. Well he failed!””

He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself, but it wasn't working.

“She is dead. She is _gone_ , and you will not stop me.”

“Is that a threat?”

“It is a guarantee.”

Odin raised an eyebrow, and finally opened the door.

“After the ceremony, you will report to the cells.” He spoke harshly, and Loki's eyes widened with fear as he slapped another cuff on his wrist. “You will remain there until this situation has passed. Do not trifle with me my son, because you have just set yourself up for failure.”

The door opened and slammed, leaving Loki to stare at the spot where Odin stood.

_**Do not trifle with me, Allfather.** _

~****~

He could barely keep it together during the funeral. His arms were shaking, and he kept fighting the urge to scream.

Frigga's boat led the way, hundreds of others following.

They had lost many warriors that day.

If it weren't for Steve's presence at his side, Loki wouldn't have been able to make it. The captain kept his hand in Loki's, rubbing small circles to help calm him.

Fortunately, it was working.

The arrow shot out, allowing the boat to catch the flame. He watched, his tears falling silently as his mother burned, her essence floating to the stars. To Valhalla.

Thor had handed him the sphere earlier, silently telling Loki that he thought he deserved it. He hadn't seen Thor cry, or even talk about Frigga. It angered him, but Thor had to be stronger than he.

Loki was already looked down upon, even more so now that his relations with Steve had been revealed. Since they knew why the dark elves had come.

He watched as the other spheres had been released, and finally let his go. The dark sky lit up, and he felt the squeeze of the man beside him, reassuring Loki that he was still there.

As people left, Loki stayed. (Steve did too, as well as Jane and Thor, who were only helping by keeping an eye on him) The god sat on the edge and watched the stars, eyes following the last sphere disappear into the vast sky.

“Loki Odinson,” A guard caught his attention, and he rose from his spot. “You are to come with us to your cell-”

“You will not touch my brother!” Thor took a step between them, pushing Loki back. “He has done nothing wrong-”

“It is the Allfathers orders.” Loki whispered, straightening his armor. He stepped forward, holding his hands out as one slapped shackles on his wrists. “I am to be in the prison until this matter has been taken care of.”

“How is that even fair?” Jane was yelling at the guard, her stature making her no less feisty. “Their mother just died, and you're locking him away for having feelings?”

“I am just following the law of the Allfather.” The guard looked irritated, and the others drew their weapons. He watched Steve tense, and walk up to his side. “You are to come peacefully, or we will use force.”

“You will not touch the prince,” Sif's voice caught their attention, and Fandral stepped out beside her. “We are sworn to protect the heirs to the throne of Asgard.”

“Even if one is a bit more psychotic than the other.” Volstagg shouted, coming up behind the guards.

“You are ever so kind Volstagg.” Loki rolled his eyes, but felt relieved. They were helping him, showing some sort of allegiance. Maybe it was more for Thor's benefit than it was his, but he would have to thank them later.

“There are more coming. You cannot wish to beat us.” The main guard drew his sword, pointing it to Loki. “Come, and we will leave without any bloodshed.”

“I will be fine,” Loki assured them, and began to walk. The guards had not moved, their eyes now moving to Steve.

It was then Loki realized what their real orders were. To not only take him, but Steve as well.

“You lay a hand on him, and I will kill you.” He growled.

“It is also the Allfathers wish that the mortal be imprisoned as well.” The guard gripped his sword tighter, eyes flashing between the both of them.

“Are you mad?” Thor called Mjolnir, taking steps toward the guard. “He goes into a cell, we will have a repeat of today. Do wish more of our men to die?”

“I'll go Thor-” Steve held his hands up, but the thunderer was blocking him. “I don't want to cause any trouble.”

When Sif and Fandral moved to surround Steve, Loki could tell this had been planned. The guard lunged at Thor, who deflected the sword with ease.

Loki grabbed a knife from the other guard, knocking him down. He wouldn't stab to kill, but getting these Aesir off his and his comrades backs would benefit all.

“You are all committing treason!” The main guard was shouting, fighting Thor. Loki wished he hadn't gotten shackled so soon. He would be much better of use.

“Loki,” Thor started, as Sif knocked the last guard over, the man screaming as he fell into the water. “If you can get to the bridge-”

“Odin would have had Heimdall stall any traveling by now.” He frowned, trying to break the shackles off.

“No, another bridge. The one our mother would take us to view the waterfalls as children.” Thor corrected, and Loki widened his eyes.

“They will be after Steve-”

“He is going with you.” Sif smiled, gently pushing the captain forward. “We have got things here, for now. By now, Heimdall will be calling the Allfather to admit his treason.”

“Treason?” Jane asked, standing beside Steve, every bit as confused as Loki.

“He allowed us to fight off the guards to get Loki and Steve to their destination.” Thor continued, “You cannot stay brother, there are more guards coming. Without your full powers, and with Steve not able to properly fight you cannot expect to fight them off. They will hunt you.”

“You planned this? Without asking for my help?” He was astonished, and impressed, realizing why Thor's face was stone during the ceremony. _ **He was preparing for the guards to take their orders.**_

“If you do not go now, you will not make it in time.” He pushed Steve to Loki, and handed Loki his throwing knifes. “Jane and I will meet you at the bridge, just be there.”

“How long? That is nearly four hours travel on foot!” He asked, mind racing. (He was confused, yet grateful at the same time. They were helping him, helping Steve get out of here.)

“Everyone will be looking for you. We only have half a day for this to work, so I suggest you go now.” Thor set a hand on Loki's shoulder, giving him a nod, before unlocking the shackles. "Go, hide if you need rest, but do not come back toward here."

“I, I cannot express enough gratitude.” Loki whispered, and Thor just squeezed his shoulder before pushing him away.

“Stay out of trouble,” Fandral shouted with a smirk. Steve briefly thanked them as well before running off behind Loki.

They were in for a long night, the stars just beginning shine their brightest.

~****~

He had never been out of energy, not like this. Maybe as a kid, after an asthma attack had struck and he could barely breathe, but this was something he had chosen to forget.

That is, until they had gotten just out of the city limits.

“Steve,” Loki grasped the captain, helping him stand. “Tell me, what is wrong?”

“I'm just tired.” Steve shrugged, wheezing. He watched Loki's face change between so many emotions that he wasn't sure what the god would do. “I haven't felt like this since before the serum.”

“It is the aether.” Loki shook his head in anger, but continued to help Steve settle against a near by tree. “It is taking from you. I wish I could stop it.”

“I'm fine,” His smile was weak, but a smile none the less.

“Do not lie to me Captain Rogers. You forget who I am.” The god's knees had moved to his chin, arms hugging them tight. Steve was reminded of their conversation before Bucky had died. When Loki had spoken _Captain Rogers_ then, he could tell the god was irritated. With him, or the situation, he couldn't tell.

“I don't agree with the customs of your planet.” He shifted, laying a hand on Loki's knee. “But when I say I'm fine, I really am-”

“You are _dying_!” Loki cried, rising and pacing forward. “That _thing_ is taking your life, and you are withering away worse than a mortal would. At least they would have time, but you do not! I will not lose you, I would not allow the Valkyries to take you to Valhalla. If I cannot save you, I will have lost _everything_.”

“It's not your fault this happened, nor that your mother was murdered.” He gripped the tree, pulling himself up. “I know you feel the guilt, the pain and the loss. Stop thinking that you have control-”

“It would not make much of a difference!” Green crackled, and Steve felt as if he had just spoken to Loki for the first time.

“We come to this conversation again and again. Your mind won't change, not right away. But I just want you too see,” He took a breath, feeling his heart race as the winds began to blow “Nothing you say to me will change how I feel. I only need you to trust me to know what I am doing and feeling. Any moment, I can be taken from you. And any moment, you can be taken from me. But it's what I do, what _we_ do between now and that moment that matters.”

The air calmed as Loki's face changed from anger to sorrow. Steve felt himself still frowning as he sat back against the tree. These episodes kept happening, now more than ever. The death of Frigga killed Loki, and it hurt for Steve to only stand by and watch.

“I am sorry-”

“You don't mean it, so don't say it.” Steve snapped, closing his eyes against the stars. Loki didn't respond (He didn't want him too. He was angry with Loki. Angry that he wouldn't let things heal. That he kept his anger bottled up and felt he could scream at anyone who said the wrong thing.)

Though, these past few days had been stressful. Between being locked away, with no one to talk to, to even see had to be hard. And with the aether flowing through his veins, Steve knew that was taking a lot out of Loki as well. They have not had any time together, barely squeezing some in before. (Before the fall, before, when he had feelings for Peggy.)

Those feelings were real, Steve knew that much. But he and Loki were something else altogether. When Peggy had kissed him, it had been warm and kind. Everything and nothing.

But when he kissed Loki, he could feel his heart beat in his ears. He felt as if his hands couldn't move, as if he was immobilized on the spot. It was order meeting chaos, fire melting the ice that had kept them away from each other. And he wanted to do that again and again.

He wanted Loki to be Loki. Loki, with the dark hair against pale skin. With bright green eyes that would make an emerald a mere rock if compared.

Steve guessed that with time, Loki would learn. Just as he did with the commandos and Bucky. That there were people who liked and cared about him.

"You are all I have in this world." Loki breathed, and Steve felt a hand on his leg. "Yes, Thor is my brother and there are many things he and I need to work through. But even then, he is still prejudiced against me, even if it is internalized. My blood and actions has separated me from what I once longed for. Now, I do not want a throne. Midgard is my home, and I will not go back there without you."

It was sweet, Steve thought, even if it was more threatening than cute.

"Besides, who would lead our merry band of misfits?"

Steve let out a laugh, leaning his head against Loki's shoulder.

"I've survived the ice for seventy years, thanks to you. I think I can survive this battle with you beside me."

It wasn't perfect, Steve knew that all too well. Both would fight with their anger, and probably say things out of it. But he knew what he felt, _how_ he felt and that was all he could ask for right now.

~****~

They were close, so very close. At this point, he could see the guards coming, and see his Thor fighting them. Jane was no where in sight, and neither were the warriors three.

Steve was fighting, his body becoming increasingly more tired than when they had rested just a couple hours ago. Loki worried, he had spied the captain go frigid at one point, eyes going black.

Since then, the soldiers strength had severely weakened, and Loki hoped Thor had a plan for this that didn't involve anymore walking or running.

“Loki Odinson, you will stop!” A guard shouted, and he did just that, as others surrounded he and Steve. _ **A few**_ _ **miles, that is all there is, we can make this.**_

“If you keep us a moment longer, you will be responsible for a war with Midgard.” He held Steve up, the captain barely focusing. “If this man dies, his death will spark a battle and you would be held personally responsible. Do not tempt me, do not stop me.”

The guard held a sword out, the others following suit.

"So be it," Loki threw a knife at the first one, knocking him off the horse. He made anothers sword disappear and before the rest could react, Loki jumped up on the horse.

Steve slid from his grip, and the god panicked as the other guards attempted to surround him.

"Thor!" He shouted, galloping toward the bridge, only to be a stopped by another round of guards.

“Your friend is captured, it is time you come with us, Loki.” It was Odin's voice that caught his attention. The Allfather was in the middle, facing Loki head on. He looked back briefly, and Steve was on his knees, hands behind his head.

Loki's eyes met Steve's, the captain barely able to keep them open. There was a glint in his blue eyes, and when Loki turned back to Odin, he raised an eyebrow.

“You grace us with your presence, father.” He smirked, emotions playing over and over again in his heart. Odin was here to stop him, to punish not only himself, but Steve, Thor and the others who heeded his escape.

“You are not making your case any better by running-”

“I am trying to find the monster that did this to our mother.” He sneered, steadying the horse. “You seek to lock us away, and let the enemy come to us. You allow that to happen, you are allowing your people to die!”

“And what do you care for _my_ people? You, who would rather see Asgard burn than help it?”

“Mother would have never wanted this, and you have strayed in your grief, Allfather.” He tried to remain calm, but he felt his mothers blood on his hands, felt her last breath and words fade with the wind.

Odin would eventually learn to accept Loki's choices. Because Loki _had_ a choice separate from those of Asgard, from those of the Other and _Him._

“Give up this poisonous dream-”

“Now!” He screamed, a green smoke emerging around the warriors. Lightning struck, but Loki had turned his horse around as Thor fought some of the guards.

He grabbed Steve, the captains hand linking to his arm almost immediately. He pulled him up, feeling the soldiers arms around his waist he continued to create the green haze.

Steve was relieved to say the least, Loki felt it in his heart. The bridge came closer, he fought with any magic availiable against those blocking him.

Jane was at the end, every bit as determined as Loki with the look in her eyes. She waved them over, Loki quickly stopping the horse. He pulled Steve beside him, but the captain refused, somewhat able to walk on his own.

They ran. Their lives, no, Steve's life depended on whether or not Loki got him to their destination.

It was his turn to help someone who was always looking for away to help others. Thor soared over, grabbing Jane briefly, before jumping below the bridge.

“Where did he go?” Steve stopped even though the guards were hot on their tails.

Loki didn't respond. Instead, he opted to shove the captain, a look of shock and horror upon his face as he fell over the edge. The god followed suit, expecting to hit water.

When he landed on one of the fliers they used for pursuing those unwelcomed, he let out a sigh.

“You need to take us to one of your passages to Svartalfheim,” Thor shouted, pulling his brother off the ground.

He only nodded, grabbing control of the flier as Fandral flew down to fight what ever warriors had been sent to fight them. Steve had gotten to his knees, holding on to whatever his hands could grab. Loki felt the weariness, the exhaustion that was taking over the captain.

“Whatever happens,” Loki found himself speaking, not caring if the others were listening. “Steve, whatever may happen, we will get that retched thing from you.”

_**You are my home, and I will not lose you.** _

The tunnel came into his view, and he surged forward. The lights flashed, his magic became one with the realms, and he felt the familiar pull finally gather up inside.

The dark, dusty realm came into view as they landed (not so gracefully) in the dirt.

“Tada...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the response to the last chapter! It is you who truly make me continue to write these two. I'm still working on that fourth part, and man, I love what these two have become. They are my babys (even if all my otps and ocs and characters are.) I love them so much.
> 
> Enjoy the latest part dear readers, and I hope you have had a wonderful week and have a wonderful weekend!


	5. Chapter Five

“Thor-”

“You must brother.” The thunderer held his hand up, stopping Loki from forming a response. “It is our only way to ensure the captain and Jane's safety. Follow my plan, please. I was not alone in it's creation, for others do care for you.”

Steve watched them, memories of Bucky coming into his mind as he rested against the side of their transport. He was tired, and god only knew how long they had been floating. The dust, dirt and darkness seemed endless. Yet, only fitting for the creatures they hoped to vanquish.

Fallen airships littered the ground from a war that had devastated them. (A war they are still trying to win, trying to accomplish. Their loss had been great, but they still wished to wash the realms in an eternal darkness, and Steve was not going to let them. Not if he could help it, which he wasn't sure how much longer he could last.)

He felt his eyes close, a sudden implosion of red behind his eyelids. The aether was floating before him, calling, making Steve come closer. He reached out, touching it, feeling it's power. His arm burned at the sensation, but he whisked the aether away and watched as it consumed Asgard. Consumed Earth, consumed his past and the hints of his future. The once golden palace had turned into a deep red, the blue sky following suit.

He was screaming, watching as the substance consumed Thor and Jane, their bodies floating lifeless in it's power.

Loki was fighting it, but as soon as it held his wrists, it took over his mind, and Steve couldn't look away as the power tore at Loki, ripping him to shreds. He was screeching again, trying desperately to help the god fight against it.

“Steve,” His voice was so real in the captains ears. “Steve, you must wake-”

“I, I can't-”

“Steve!” The captains eyes flew open, red fading back to the dark colors of Svartalfheim. “Captain, are you well?”

“Malekith,” He breathed, eyes falling to Loki's. “He plans to use earth first. I, I saw the worlds consumed...”

“The convergence will make it easy for him to do it.” Jane was rambling now. “The power will multiply as it passes through each realm-”

“We will stop this Jane,” Thor met her, holding her face and meeting her eyes.

Steve looked away, eyes landing back on Loki, who sat idly beside him.

“Thor is right.” Loki spoke quietly and Steve felt fear well up inside them both. “We will stop this, but at what cost?”

“Your main priority is defeating Malekith,” The captain began, but Loki shook his head.

“I, I will get this power out of you, and I will destroy it.”

“Loki,” He rested a hand on the gods shoulder, pulling him closer. “We've gotten out of sticky situations before, we'll get out of this one.”

“We were not attached the last time. There were emotions involved, yes, but there is more at stake this time-”

“I don't know what I can do to change your mind, but I know that this will be over soon. I, I trust you Loki.”

“I hope you never regret that choice, captain.” Loki stood, and continued to direct the small aircraft toward their destination.

Loki knew something, and wasn't going to be sharing it anytime soon. Steve could feel the gods regret, pain and sorrow spread through his own chest.

There was more at stake then there had been before. There were more people involved in their lives, they were finally getting closer to their own life.

This had gone farther than Steve had planned, and he wouldn't change anything if that meant he met Loki and helped make him believe in who he really was.

~****~

“Loki, what are you doing?” Thor shouted, but was tossed back with a wave of Loki's hand.

“Forgive me,” Loki whispered into Steve's ear just as he grabbed the soldier by his coat. He was choking as the fabric tightened, but kept kicking and using whatever strength he could to pull away.

“Malekith!” Loki's voice boomed in the empty wasteland. “Come, I know you are here. You do well to not keep the person who brings you your most prized possession!”

The ship came into view as Loki dropped Steve to the ground beside his feet. He wheezed, attempting to get off the ground, but his wrists and ankles suddenly became bound with a green haze.

Thor tried to call Mjolnir, but Loki screamed, binding the thunderer with the same metal gauntlets that he had worn before. Mjolnir fell to the ground, not budging as he begged for Loki to stop. Jane ran to Thor, trying to pull the shackles away.

“Brother, what are you doing? You cannot do this-”

“Silence!!” He roared, and even Steve couldn't make himself speak.

He panicked. Loki was beyond reason, he wasn't listening to them. _He's going to Malekith, he's giving us over- No-_

_He knows what he's doing?_

“I am Loki, Of Asgard.” He spoke clearly, grabbing Steve once again, holding his arm around the soldiers neck. Steve's knees dug into the dirt, but he couldn't move. “And I have something of yours.”

“You do well to hand the mortal over, frost giant.” Malekith stood straight with a regal-ness about him that could only mean he was some sort of leader. “You would betray your home, your family, for this?”

“All I ask is that you let us go. Do what you want with the realms, but let us leave-”

“I will do no such thing.”

“Then the aether will remain in this human, and burn him up. I would rather you have less time with an infinity stone.” Loki's voice wavered, but only just.

“How would a Jotun know of such treasures?” Malekith spat, taking closer steps. Loki backed away, dragging Steve and holding the dagger at the soldiers throat.

 _He's bluffing, he has to be-_ Steve let out a sharp breath as the cool metal pressed against his skin.

“It does not matter how I know of its existence. You know if I spill his blood, your weapon will be harder to control than just removing it. So I ask again, would you allow us to go before your attack?”

Malekith looked as if he would consider Loki's offer. But the brute that the dark elf had as his thrall whispered something, and Malekith let out a frightening laugh.

“You would not spill the blood of a man you are hopelessly attached to.” Loki's arm tightened around Steve's neck, but the dagger was moved. He was still bound, but he felt the others heart beating faster in his chest. “Now hand him over.”

“Loki, do it-” Steve whispered, gripping the gods wrists tighter. “You and Thor can take care of this-”

Loki let out a strangled breath, but he removed the bounds from Steve and let him fall to the ground.

Malekith pulled Steve forward just as Kurse grabbed the god and forced him to the ground. Loki yelped, his hair being twisted back as the giant thrust his head up.

The dark elf smirked, and Steve felt his body leave the ground. His wrists were pulled apart, an invisible force keeping him still as the dark energy was drawn from his blood. He watched the entirety of Yggdrasil become consumed by darkness when his eyes clouded over. The aether was pulling itself to it's true master. “I shall enjoy watching those you love die.”

“Loki, now!” Thor screamed, as Steve fell to the ground and winced. Loki waved his hand, the shackles disappearing as Thor called Mjolnir. Both gods armor appeared on them, and Loki threw Kurse from him, tossing himself over Steve as Thor struck the aether with lighting.

He felt it scream, but watched in awe as the entire thing lit up. Loki's hand was on his shoulder, either reassuring him, or attempting to keep them shielded from the falling crystals.

When the dust cleared, they watched the red crystals began to rise from the dirt.

“He's consuming it.” Steve whispered, watching the aether surround Malekith. “We have to stop him-”

A rock hit Malekith, and their eyes followed to Jane who stood beside Thor, a look of determination on her face. More elves headed toward Thor and Jane, while their leader waltzed to his ship. Loki tossed his dagger, hitting Kurse instead of Malekith and forced the giant to turn around and approach them.

The fighting was happening so quickly, and with Steve's strength returned to him, he felt the urge to fight.

“Help Jane, for this is a fight neither of you can win-” Loki pulled Steve from the ground with ease.

“I am not leaving you, I trust Thor to protect her and she's been fine-”

“Do not argue with me.” Loki tossed an elf into the rocks behind them. “This is not your battle-”

“You don't make my choices for me, remember that?” Steve gripped Loki's shoulders, forcing their eyes to meet.

Loki broke his hold, and within seconds he felt the gods mouth push against his. It was rough (and stupid, so, _so_ , stupid, but Steve couldn't stop himself kissing back, feeling that this _might_ be the last time he gets to _feel_ Loki's lips move against his own.)

He wasn't too surprised when Loki kicked him back, an apologetic look upon his features. Other elves surrounded him, and for once, he was able to fight them off using their own weapons. He was nearly stabbed a few times, but his reflexes helped him avoid further harm.

Loki was fighting Kurse, and he found himself running toward their battle as the giant held the god down with his foot.

He was going to help Loki, he was going to help Thor and Jane. Steve _wanted_ no, _needed_ to stop this.

_I won't loose you again._

~****~

Loki could barely breath as Kurse pushed his foot harder against the gods chest. A sword materialized through the giant, causing him to look away from Loki.

 _ **Steve**_ , Loki's eyes widened. He moved to stop Kurse, but gasped as a fierce pain radiated through his chest.

“No!” He heard Steve's voice first, but the blade was already pulled from him. The blood rushed, pouring onto the gravel, and all Loki could do was cover the damned wound.

So, so much pain was throughout his already weak body, but Loki wasn't going to let this monster take everything. Not when there was so much more for Steve to go home too.

He activated the grenade, and fell back to the ground, cradling his wound.

“Burn, monster,” Loki breathed, a bright ray of light exploded in front of him, consuming Kurse. It was brutal, the bones cracking, and he screamed.

“You're an idiot Loki. A, a fucking idiot-” Steve cradled Loki in his arms. “You're not going to die on me.”

“I, I know,” The pain began to spread, poison from the blade entering his bloodstream. His hands shook, turning gray as he grabbed onto Steve's shirt. “I, I am grateful he did not take you-”

“That wasn't your decision to make,” Steve's warmth cradled his face, tears forming on the edge of his clear blue eyes. “Loki-”

“I made it nonetheless.” Steve gripped Loki harder, the gods breathing becoming more and more shallow. “I, I am sorry for hurting you, for...” He coughed, “For bringing you into this-”

“Don't you dare,” He brushed a hand through Loki's hair, and the god sighed with content. If he was going to die (The blood was burning, pooling beneath him, taking his soul with it.) at least it was with someone whom he cared for. Loved. “There is so much for us, for you too see, to do. I'm not loosing you again, just, just hold on-”

“I am afraid I will not be able too. I, I did this to protect you, and to protect the others, my love-”

“Loki,” Steve struggled, and he reached up to sooth the pain away. The captain brushed his lips against Loki's forehead and he sighed with ease when Steve's voice came back. “I, I love you, okay?”

“And I, you, my captain.”

Darkness crept around the edges of Loki's eyes. They darted across Steve's features, and he could feel the captain's tears drip onto his skin. His body was starting to relax, limbs becoming tingly, eyes falling more and more. The aura of his magic streamed out, flowing slowly around Steve and the pendant he wore.

Steve's warmth faded, and Loki's head fell against his chest.

_**I have lived and protected you. The only thing worth protecting.** _

~****~

 _No, Loki no!_ Steve wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He held onto Loki, sniffling and choking out a sob. It felt like Bucky all over again. So much pain, and that he was holding onto him, begging for life.

“Loki?” He whimpered, looking down at the ashen face and closed eyes. “Oh god,”

He pressed his mouth against Loki's temple again, shaking and trying to calm himself down enough, but couldn't make himself do so. Thor had fallen to his knees opposite Steve, and let his tears fall.

"I am so very sorry I could not save you a second time, brother." He whispered, brushing Loki's hair back. "I will make sure father knows you fell honorably, for those you love."

Steve couldn't speak, and let Thor say the things he needed to.

He paid attention to the time passing. Only when the wind blew harder and the sky became darker did Steve finally become aware of his surroundings.

"Friend Steve, we cannot linger here any longer." Thor's voice was so broken. Having lost nearly everything to the same villain must be hard to handle.

_Having lost everything..._

"We can't leave him here-"

"We cannot take him with us either." He looked solemn, but determined. He wanted Malekith to suffer. Steve could understand that.

"Than we give him some sort of burial, something." Steve couldn't focus, but kept holding on to Loki's body. It was unhealthy, but he didn't care. "We can't leave him!"

"Steve, I know this is hard," Jane set a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. "But we have no time. You saw Malekith's plan... We have to stop him so Loki and Frigga's deaths won't be in vain-"

Steve knew she was right, but he didn't want to do this. Didn't want to leave Loki behind.

_Not like Bucky._

The wind was picking up with a storm when Steve finally let go. They laid his body beneath rocks, covering him with larger ones, before trekking away.

Thor was covering Jane, and Steve was holding his jacket up against the dirt flowing everywhere. His strength had returned, but his eyes were burning with unshed tears.

He didn't know how to feel. This, it wasn't the same as waking up and finding out everyone was gone. Or that they were too old. He had lost _everything_ and now Loki was gone too.

“Steve,” Jane caught his attention when they entered a dark and dingy cave. “I, I am so sorry.”

“I'll be fine.” He didn't want to talk about it. They had a mission, and that was to stop Malekith.

Jane only squeezed his shoulder, before her phone started beeping profusely.

“Don't tell me you have reception.” Steve gawked at her, the bars on her phone full.

“How- Darcy!!” She screamed into the phone.

_'Hey boss, where the fuck are you? You and captain hunk just disappeared with space boy!'_

“Captain Hunk is right here and can hear you.” Steve added.

“We're on another realm… Malekith is heading for earth. We need to get home-” She stepped forward, finding various objects that they had thrown into one of the portals. “No way, this, those are the car keys.”

Steve picked them up, and watched Thor's face contort into confusion.

 _'Are, are you coming back?'_ Darcy sounded shocked, but the line went dead the moment she found what she was looking for. Jane grabbed Thor's hand, and pushed Steve before her.

They walked back to the place this had all started.

But Steve was alone as ever this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for waiting so long to post guys! I was in the hospital in october and have really had no time to post these last few months!
> 
> Thank you all for the response of the last chapter and the series over all. I love writing Steve and Loki.
> 
> I hope you enjoy lovely readers!


	6. Chapter Six

He didn't fight Malekith, not like Thor. Though he helped, and made damn sure Jane and Darcy didn't run into any trouble either.

Thor had wanted to go against Malekith on his own, no one to help physically fight him. Steve could understand that, but still worried. He really didn't need too, due to the fact that Thor was a god, and probably could handle it better.

But satisfaction wouldn't come from killing the thing that was responsible for ripping Loki away. (And his mother, such a graceful wonderful woman, Steve would have liked to get to know her better.) He focused his efforts on helping place the instruments that Jane requested.

Jane amazed him, her mind spewing out equations faster than he could run. She planned the whole thing, where everything went, what time it needed to happen, and how it would happen. He understood to a point, remembering what Loki had said. That the paths between realms were stronger, and were in more areas due to the convergence.

He stayed with Darcy, confident enough in Jane that she would be fine with Selvig and her remote for the generators they placed in the ground. The girl could throw a surprising punch, and when Steve blocked an elf from stabbing Darcy, she grabbed him and kissed him like no tomorrow.

(It didn't bother him, it was playful and he knew that. But when Jane and Selvig were staring at them, he jumped back. Darcy was smirking, and he turned the brightest shade of red)

“Darcy, stop _molesting_ Steve!” Jane rolled her eyes, grabbing the interns arm.

“He saved my life, I felt he deserved a reward.” Darcy winked (She actually smirked and _winked_ at Steve and it reminded him so, _so much_ of Loki that he almost cried right there) and walked off beside her boss.

Thor was ramming Jane's instruments into Malekith as the aether pushed into the other realms. He shielded Jane and Darcy, but when the rest of Malekith disappeared, Jane ran after Thor.

The ship disappeared too, and that's when Steve let his breath finally leave his chest.

~****~

“You can stay here for a while, if you want.” Jane offered, and Steve turned. She took a seat beside him on the terrace at her apartment. “Going back might be-”

“Difficult.” He finished, turning his gaze back to his drawing. (Loki filled his pages mostly, even before dying, but these were not images he'd show to anyone. They were Loki at his worst, and Steve would never reveal that.)

Jane only nodded, looking back out at the city. Thor had left only a couple days ago, and she was anxious for his return. (If) he returned.

“I have to tell the others.” Steve let out, tapping his pencil. “He deserves more than what we did, and I'm going to make sure he gets _something_.”

“I, I'm really sorry we had to do that.” Jane responded, reaching out and gripping his hand. “If we could go back-”

“They wouldn't allow it.”

“Has that stopped you before?”

He didn't answer, but deep down, he knew it was impossible to go back. Loki got them there, and Steve was pretty sure Thor wouldn't know the way back. The portals had closed, there was no way to return.

“Thank you for helping me.” Steve smiled a little. “Even if that meant getting on your boyfriends fathers bad side.”

“I think we are both in that category.”

He smiled again, the silence returning. It wasn't awkward, and Steve was grateful for that. He had a friend in Jane (And even Darcy, possibly.) and grew closer to Thor as a team mate more than anything.

When it was time to go, he shook Selvig's hand, was attacked by Darcy's hug and hugged Jane on his own accord. The cab was waiting, but he stayed a moment longer.

“Tell Thor we'll set up a memorial, something. It's the least I can do-”

“We'll help.” Jane smiled sadly, and he realized that even though she disliked Loki, she respected him. And that was all he could ask for.

“You've got a place in New York should you need one.” Steve gave her a final hug, and took another deep breath before getting into the cab.

He wasn't going to return to London. Not for a long time.

~****~

He was ushered to the incomplete tower the moment his feet hit American soil. Natasha and Clint had known he would be at the airport. He assumed they knew more.

They didn’t ask, and he was grateful for that.

“Steve!” Tony was the one to hug him first when he walked in.

“Oh thank god.” Bruce looked scared too, (How long had he been gone? Honestly, he had no idea.)

“You disappeared off JARVIS' and SHIELD's radar. Which I am all for, but for a few days, we couldn't locate you-” Tony pulled him aside.

“What happened?” Clint asked, plopping down in a chair. Natasha sat on the arm beside him, and Tony and Bruce took the couch. “You were in London with Thor. We know that much-”

“I was in Asgard, before what you saw.” He finally spoke, not really wanting to answer too many questions. (He wanted to _mourn_ , to go home and cry. He wanted to _break_ something. Anything.) “I met with Jane Foster, when something happened. I was taken to Asgard-”

“And after that?” Natasha read him too well, but that was part of her job.

“You know how the tesseract could take over peoples minds?” He began, finding it hard to explain. “There was something like that, and I stumbled upon it when the lines between realms were blurring due to the convergence...”

He spoke about _everything_. The dreams of the city on fire. The golden city burning with red. Even Loki. About Frigga. Her death, his guilt in it. About Jane and her smarts and how much Tony and Bruce would probably love her. He spoke about Volstagg, Fandral and Sif, even if he only met them briefly.

He spoke about Frigga's funeral, Loki's intelligence, Thor's love for Loki, Malekith, Kurse, and finally London.

Hours probably passed at this point. And Steve's emotions were on edge. He didn't mention Loki's death. But it radiated in his brain as he scrubbed his face.

“Physically and emotionally, how are you standing?” Bruce was at his side, sliding a hand on his shoulder. No one was asking the question he was expecting. _Where was Loki?_

“I had a mission.” Was his response, and he could even see Natasha's face break. Even if it was for a moment. “And that was to help stop Malekith.”

“Are Loki and Thor back in Asgard? Permanently?” Pepper had joined them toward the beginning, after attempting to call Tony multiple times.

“Thor took the aether back to Odin. Loki, he, he's-” Steve stopped, feeling his chest tighten. He wasn't going to cry, not now. He couldn't appear weak, not when Loki's memory depended on him.

He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

“Loki is dead.”

Pepper was the only one to make a noise. Clint's face turned to stone. Natasha's followed suit. Tony's eyes widened along with Bruce's and Steve just remained stoic.

“I, I couldn’t do anything. He, he was in my hands… He was keeping that _thing_ away from Thor and Jane and myself-”

“You don't have to talk about it,” Bruce responded quietly. But Steve continued.

“We left him there. We couldn't even bring him to Asgard or here. There, there was no time-”

The tears fell in rapid succession, and he stopped speaking.

“I've never left a soldier behind,” _Bucky, Bucky, Bucky,_ he began again when the others didn't say a word. “Not willingly. But in a time of war, what choice do we really have?”

“We'll have a memorial.” Clint spoke first, arms crossed tightly over his chest. “It's the least he deserves after everything he's done for us and others.”

“Fury has papers for him. He's a legal citizen of the US after he fought beside you.” Natasha spoke next, moving from her spot next to Clint. “And a fine Agent.”

“But most important, how are _you_ feeling about any of this, Steve?” Bruce turned to him again. “Having such a power surging though you might have done severe damage.”

“I'm fine,” Steve all but whispered, but it meant nothing.

“Alright, I'm getting the booze.” Tony stood from his seat, and Clint followed. Both men grabbed what they could. “I know you can't get drunk Cap and Bruce doesn't need to Hulk out in my almost done tower, but still. This has been a rough few months. We've earned these fuckers.”

Tony poured an amber liquid into six glasses (he gave Steve the most, other than himself) and handed them to everyone.

“He saved my life, that's for sure.” Tony touched his chest briefly.

“The man suffered through a lot to make sure Selvig and I got out better than he did.” Clint held his glass up.

Natasha, Bruce and Pepper didn't say much, they didn't have the chance to meet with Loki properly. Besides the cell, Natasha only briefly encountered him atop the tower.

“The only reason I was alive when I was frozen was Loki.” Steve joined his glass with the others. With his team, his _family_.

“To those lost in the line of battle.” Natasha spoke. Steve's head went down the list. _Erskine_ _, Bucky, The Commandos, Coulson, Frigga, Loki…_

“And those we love.” He added quietly, downing the burning liquid.

He was going to _miss_ Loki. The pain would probably take time to pass, but he felt the pendant burn slightly against his chest and smiled.

Even if Loki was gone, he'd always remember the good things. The way he protected those he cared about.

_The way he kissed me. Made sure I was safe, protected Thor, Jane, and the others. The way he spoke of his mother. They way he fit in with me and Bucky, with the Commandos, with Peggy-_

_Risking his life._

The team was there, they were supporting him and supporting each other. And thought they weren't there on Asgard, they believed him. And they listened.

Maybe, just maybe, Steve would be okay.

~****~

_Breathe, just breathe through the pain._

_**I cannot bear it** _

_It is not your time to pass into the gates of Valhalla. You must go back and fight through your pain._

_**Why must I suffer over and over again? I am here, I am safe with you-** _

_Listen to me. Your bond will be weak, but this was not a path that should have come. And I am sorry I am leaving you once again. You have done such an honorable thing, and have proven yourself too many times to count now. You have much to live for._

_**It is not what I want.** _

_If you chose to stay, I cannot truly stop you. Do not lie to yourself. I love you, and remember I will always be here. He will always be there. This is your choice._

_**It has been too long, I can barely feel him. It is breaking-** _

_It will not. Not if you still feel his love, and believe yours. I love you, Loki. It will be a painful process to return, but your choice must be made and made now._

_**~****~** _

Steve dreamed about his voice, and felt his heart beat faster and faster in his chest. The pendant began to glow just a little against his pillow.

Green eyes had opened in that dream, and in the recesses of his brain, the soldier heard it.

_**Alive, ALIVE, I am alive.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for your support during this story and being patient. So much in life has been happening, and I apologize for not adding this last chapter sooner.
> 
> These two have been my loves for so long. There will be more to this series, but at this moment in time, I am stuck. I've been working on other stories and such, to help, but for Loki and Steve, I might not post a new story for a while.
> 
> Please let me know of what you would like to see in the future, and maybe I can do some small oneshots with my two favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there awesome readers. Here is the beginning of part three, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! This story is finished and will be posted weekly! (Hopefully ;D)


End file.
